Awkward
by weaselcheater
Summary: Take one Itachi add fleas, a sleepy confused Sakura in Sasuke's bed and you get a perfect awkward situation. Non-Massacre. Series of drabbles! Rating changed for reasons.
1. Nightmare

**Hello my dears, I know I should be working on "A touch of imagination" and I sort of am. Really! But I swear I have a severe case of writing ADHD and I just can't focus on a single story/idea. This is basically how "Awkward" was born.**

 **Among the things that you should know about this:**

 **For now it's only "Nightmare" but in time I** **might** **add others. Depends on my mood.**

 **They don't necessarily make sense. They're more like drabbles.**

 **They** **won't** **follow the same storyline. Some of them might stretch in more chapters but nothing more than that.**

 **They'll consist of awkward/embarrassing/weird meetings between the two. Hence the name.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading, I had a lot of un writing this. Feel free to review/favourite/PM and what not. I'm always glad to read your words!**

 **Summary: Take one Itachi add fleas, a sleepy confused Sakura in Sasuke's bed and you get a perfect awkward situation. Non-Massacre.**

`Nightmare`

Itachi took a deep, long breath wondering if it was possible to have been cursed. He had just returned from a two weeks long mission feeling exhausted and all he wanted was to crush on his comfy bed and sleep into oblivion. However he wasn't so lucky, he realized after an hour of constant tossing and turning unable to fall asleep.

He growled, his frustration growing bigger and bigger with every passing second. He got up from his bed, activated his sharingan and forcefully pulled the bed sheets from the mattress. With his ocular powers activated it was easy for Itachi to discover the source of his discomfort.

Fleas.

His room was infested with the tiny, annoying, blood-sucking parasites. He scoffed and stormed out of the room. He had a feeling that Sasuke and the Uzumaki brat had something to do with this. He pushed open the door to his brother's room. As much as he would've loved to release his pent up anger on the two, he was in dire need of rest.

He scanned the room with his sharingan making sure that no more surprises awaited him there and climbed onto the bed. His brother was away on a mission with Hatake and won't be back for another day. Itachi sighed in relief as his tired muscles relaxed bit by bit. Soon enough he succumbed to the never-ending darkness.

It was way past midnight when he jerked awake. He snapped his eyes open, his senses on high alert and turned his attention towards the window. He narrowed his eyes contemplating whether to activate his kekkei genkai or not, his left hand reaching below his pillow for his kunai. He cursed under his breath when his hand didn't make contact with the familiar weapon. How could Sasuke sleep without one?

He sighed and, as inconspicuous as he could, removed the covers from his body. In the dim light of the night he could easily distinguish the contours of a human trying to crawl through the window. Was it a fangirl? He wondered watching in irritation as the woman cursed loudly when her legs entangled in one on Sasuke's many shirts thrown carelessly on the floor.

He blinked in surprise. He recognized that voice! It was no other than Haruno Sakura, his brother's friend and teammate. What was she doing here so late at night?

Just then she turned around giving Itachi a good view of her appearance. Her soft, pink hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head; usually vivid green eyes were now clouded and unfocused as she fought to keep them open. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned.

"Sasuke-kun…"she muttered as she clutched the pillow she brought closer to her chest. Itachi gulped unsure of what he should do. He activated his sharingan and allowed his gaze to roam over her figure. Was she sleep-walking? Should he throw her out? But she was only wearing her underwear!

The man groaned. If his mother ever found out that he threw cute, sleepy, naked Sakura out in the night, when all kind of perverts and freaks wandered around, there would be Hell to pay. He knew it.

"…I had a nightmare…" She continued as she came closer to the bed and swiftly replaced one of the pillows with her own.

"Can I sleep with you?"She asked in a cute manner not even waiting for an answer before she climbed on the bed, her bare legs brushing against his as she tried to warm them. The Uchiha leaned on his hand and looked at the petite woman lying fast asleep by his side. He shook his head and threw the covers over her trembling body. He was tired and didn't have anywhere else to go for the night. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, enjoying the way she fit perfectly against him. He heard her sigh in delight and chuckled. He couldn't wait until morning.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she turned in her sleep, her face burring in Sasuke's chest. She inhaled the strong fragrance of amber and wood. She didn't know Sasuke smelled so good! During the years it become common for the young kunoichi to crash at her teammates' places for the night when she had nightmares or felt lonely, or bored. So it didn't faze her anymore when she'd open her eyes and not be in her room.

However this time it felt a little different than before. Call it a hunch or maybe feminine intuition but whatever it was it compelled Sakura to reluctantly peel herself from the strong, muscular chest. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and groaned at the rays of light shining brightly through the wide open curtains. She glanced at Sasuke's face and froze, eyes wide open in mortification.

"Itachi…" She whispered as she stared at the sleeping face of Sasuke's older brother. How could she be so foolish and not recognize him? She was supposed to be a kunoichi! She now remembered when Sasuke told her he'd be out on a mission with Kakashi for a few days. He wasn't due to return until tomorrow. As is sensing her distress the man next to her lazily opened his dark grey eyes and stared at her amused, the corner of his mouth tilting into a smirk.

"Good morning lovely _Sakura._ " He purred her name as if it was a secret lover's one and leaned in so that his face was only a few inches away from hers. She didn't get a chance to answer or move before the door was pushed wide open by a surprised-turned into a gleeful Mikoto. Sakura face-palmed.

"Well this is awkward…"

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find, I suck at proofreading my work. Well at least the spell checker says everything is cool. So yeah…might reread it later and correct some of the mistakes. Then again I might not…**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue writing more Awkward drabbles?**


	2. In the name of friendship

**Hello again! This is the second installment of my "Awkward" series, named - In the name of friendship. I did my best to proofread it, but my tired eyes could only do as much! This is NOT a continuation of the previous one. They don't have any connections, except the characters of course.**

 **I'm not sure if this can pass as awkward, but oh well... I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **As always feel free to review and tell me what your thoughts are!**

* * *

In the name of friendship

Ask anyone in the Fire country what was Uchiha Itachi's weakness and they'll tell you he has none. Ask around Konohagakure and some people may tell you that the young jounin only had one possible weakness: his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. However, ask Mikoto Uchiha and she'll tell you that her eldest son actually had a soft spot for cute things. Yes, the ten years old, freshly promoted jounin, was a sucker for cuteness, be it objects, animals or people.

That was why when approached by a little girl with chubby cheeks, pink hair and big green eyes he couldn't help but smile. His first thought when seeing her was that she was unbelievably cute. No, no he wasn't a pedophile. He just liked little kids! Wait no… he liked cute things. Which right now came in the shape of a five years old smiling girl who was gazing at him with innocent eyes. No, that's not good either… He, he just wasn't a pedophile.

"Ano…" The child started unsure as she looked him in the eyes. She took a deep breath and puffed the air out, her soft hair flowing around her face. Itachi smiled kindly and nodded his head prompting her to continue.

"Ano… Stranger-san… Can you help me become friends with someone? Pwease?" She asked him clasping her tiny hands in front of her chest in a praying manner. Itachi tilted his head and blinked at her.

"Who?" He asked simply and watched as the girl's face brightened. She quickly turned around and pointed her finger in the direction of a small dark haired boy that was all too familiar to him. Sasuke.

"Him!" She answered excited at the prospect of becoming friends with the young boy. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was well aware of the dares his younger brother planned for whomever wanted to befriend him. Most of said dares involved his older brother.

" _Don't think like that! Sasuke may sometimes be mischievous, but what harm could this little girl do?"_ A chibi Itachi, dressed all in white appeared on his right shoulder.

" _Don't listen to him Itachi! This is Sasuke we're talking about. That damn brat is an imp in disguise. I say we katon her away."_ Another chibi appeared on his left shoulder, this time dressed in black with a malicious smile on his face.

Itachi frowned. He didn't like the idea of doing such a cruel thing to such a fragile human being. He sighed and decided to listen to White Chibi.

"What did he asked you to do little one?" He inquired in a pleasant voice, not wanting to scare her away. The girl grinned, happy that he accepted to help her, but then frowned and glanced shyly at her feet.

"He, he said that he'll be my friend if I manage to land a hit on you." She stuttered both embarrassed and scared of the older boy before her. Dark Chibi snorted on his shoulder and made a gesture of mockery to the White one who was looking worried at the girl.

" _I told you that you should send her away! But do you ever listen to me? No! Come one; just finish her off so I can leave."_

" _Don't do it Itachi! Just look at her! Isn't she the cutest thing you've ever seen? And look how small and frail she is. How hard do you think that she can hit?"_ Itachi smiled again. He ignored the Dark Chibi and smacked him away with his left hand. He was a jounin. He could take a punch. Especially if it meant that his younger brother would gain a new friend. He sent a quick glance to the boy and saw him smirking. He instinctively narrowed his eyes, but returned his gaze to the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She extended her petite hand and Itachi shook it gently, his dark grey eyes softening.

"Well then Sakura, do you really want to be friends with him?" She nodded shyly, her chubby cheeks turning red as she stared at her shoes.

"Okay then. I'll let you hit me." Bright green eyes looked at him incredulously. She grinned from ear to ear, showing her two missing teeth.

"Can you also close your eyes?" She asked quickly and Itachi complied chuckling. Only a second passed before he doubled over in pain, his hands flying to his crotch. He opened his eyes glaring at the child, only to regret it when he saw the salty tears running from her eyes. Great he made her cry.

"Go-Gomenasai!" She apologized, rubbing her eyes with her hands trying to wipe the tears off. Itachi sighed and forced a small smile on his lips. He straightened his body cringing at the pain jolting from his crotch and waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. A good shinobi can take a hit." He reassured her and turned his back cursing under his breath when he saw the satisfied sadistic grin on his younger brother's face.

" _You should have dropped him on his head when you had the chance."_ Dark Chibi returned to him remembering the boy of what the Chibi named The Omen.

 _Five years old Itachi was left in charge of his newborn brother while their parents were visiting a sick relative. He held him close to his chest and rocked him slowly in his small arms trying his best to stop his cries. But the boy just wouldn't shut up! Itachi sighed tiredly and leaned his back against the beam of the porch. He reached his hand and poked the crying bundle in the forehead, a soft smile pulling at his lips._

" _You're going to be the death of me, aren't you Sasuke?"_

 _In response, baby Sasuke grinned manically._

Itachi scoffed and ushered the Chibi away for the second time. He couldn't let his brother get away with these kinds of things anymore. He decided. Tonight, Sasuke's favorite teddy bear was going to burn.


	3. Three in a bathtub

**I would like to thank everyone for all the support you have given me so far! I didn't imagine that Awkward would be received so nicely! It really surprised me.**

 **I'd like to offer a special thank you to N.J.C. Sandman who motivated me to write this and who has some awesome stories (go read them if you hadn't). Also you might want to follow Sandman because something really good is coming up!**

 **All this being said, welcome to the 3rd installment of Awkward – Three in a bathtub.**

 **Rating changed for…reasons.**

 **Read & Review people! **

**Three in a bathtub**

Sunny day. Hot day. Beautiful day. Tanning day. Those were the thoughts of one Sakura Haruno as she laid on the sand under the torrid sun. She sighed in delight, licking her lips in an attempt to keep them moist. In was her last day in Suna and she wasn't about to waste it! They didn't expect her in Konoha until the end of the week so she had the rest of the day to herself.

The woman grinned turning flat on her stomach and undone her swim top. She wasn't a fan of tan lines, especially when they could be avoided. She glanced at the sleeping form of Temari lying beside her and nudged her in the shoulder prompting the woman to turn on her other side. She lazily raised her hand in a 'Thank you!' gesture and allowed it to fall dead to the ground. Sakura chuckled and closed her eyes basking in the sun. The three Sand ANBU's dispatched to protect the women stood there awkwardly glancing at each other.

It took Sakura a little less than two days to reach Konoha's gates, but the journey felt a lot longer. For some reason her clothes became rather uncomfortable making her skin unbearably itchy. She groaned as she reached to scratch a particular spot in between her shoulder blades and slammed her foot to the ground when her small hand couldn't touch the annoying spot.

"What?!" She growled her voice filled with frustration at a couple of old people who were staring at her strangely. She scoffed and turned on her heel a crater the size of a football ball appearing where her foot used to be. She jumped to the rooftops and headed towards the Uchiha district. She remembered Sasuke telling them how they had one of the two unique Baldi Rock Crystal bathtubs in their possession. Well… It kind of was in Itachi's possession… and it kind of was a gift from the Daimyo for saving his daughter's life but that didn't mean they couldn't use it! When Itachi was away on a mission… Which he just so happened to be. Sakura smirked.

Two minutes later the main entrance doors to the Uchiha mansion were slung wide open revealing a deranged, fuming pink haired kunoichi her eyes gleaming with madness as her lips twitched unsure if to smile or frown.

"Where is it…?" She asked slowly chuckling as she runs her tongue over her lips.

"Where is iiiiiit?" She repeated extending her chakra through the mansion searching for the familiar chakra signatures of her friends.

"...found it…" The woman whispered to herself as she took small steady steps towards her friends. Those little brats thought they could try it before her...they wanted to betray her! That was unacceptable! She decided as she forcefully opened the door revealing her teammates.

"What are you two doing?" She blinked confused, her crazy features smoothing out as she watched the shirtless men deeply engrossed in a rock-papers-scissors game. Without sparing her a glance Naruto spoke.

"Deciding who goes in first."

"Hn."

"And?" Sakura watched them rapidly rocking their hands before both their heads slumped defeated.

"It's a tie." Naruto moaned. "I have to share a bath with this guy!" He pointed an accusatory finger to the 'guy' and glared at him. The guy glared back before a smirk broke on his lips.

"No one asks you to do it, dobe." He spoke in his usual arrogant voice and gracefully slipped in the warm crystal clear water. Not one to back down from a challenge the blonde quickly discarded his clothes and went in, his glare still in place.

"If that's the case…" Sakura's voice grabbed their attention their eyes meeting her teasing ones. She tilted her head smiling coyly at the two as she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Mind if I join in?" The men grinned/smirked and Sakura skillfully made her way to them her dirty clothes falling to the floor.

Uchiha Itachi was impatiently waiting in the Hokage's office thankful that his ANBU mask hid his irritable traits from the woman. He was tired, dirty, bloody and couldn't wait to bathe. But the woman kept looking at the report in her hands… Itachi wondered if she was sleeping with her eyes opened. Tsunade sighed heavily and tore her brown eyes away from the paper pinning him with a stern look.

"Is that all you have to report Uchiha?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Tsunade nodded her head and dismissed him with a flick of her hand. Itachi gave a curt nod and disappeared in a twirl of noisy crows.

"Damn showoff." Grunted the Hokage as she pulled out a bottle of sake from under the office. She chuckled eyeing the bottle. "Shizune didn't find you, my little precious."

Even before he reached the compound Itachi felt something was wrong. He felt foreign chakras in his home. Well, not exactly _foreign_ , but he felt _them_ , and whenever the three were together something was about to go bad. Very bad, very fast. He narrowed his eyes and pushed himself to move faster, cloaking his chakra. He unlocked the window to his room and slipped inside without making the slightest noise. Itachi took a deep breath forcing his anger away. They were in his bathroom, fooling in _his_ bathtub. He clenched his hands as loud moans and splashing sounds reached his ears.

"Damn it Sasuke! Stop pulling at my leg like that?! Oh fuck yes Naruto! That's the spot! Oh Kami don't stop!" Itachi heard her shrieking in pleasure her moans getting more and more intense. In spite of his better judgement he swung the door open, his sharingan blazing wildly.

There they were, the three of them naked in his tub. The Uzumaki kid on the left rubbing Sakura's bare back, a cheeky grin in place, while the woman sat in the middle her eyes closed in pure bliss, her left leg draped on Sasuke's shoulder as he was running his calloused hands over the smooth, milky skin. Not that Itachi noticed it. He didn't even see how her perky breasts would rise and fall with each breath she took, or how she'd bit her lip arching when Naruto's hands found a sensitive spot.

Itachi gulped. His pants suddenly felt tighter.

"Don't worry nii-san, there's still room for one more." Came Sasuke's husky voice as he winked at his pale brother.

Naruto chuckled.

Sakura moaned louder.

Itachi promptly slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

"Ano...Sasuke-teme, should we tell him that we were only rubbing and peeling off Sakura-chan's burnt skin?"

"Neah…"

 **For some of you this might sound a little weird, it probably is. But two days after I returned from the beach (with a few sunburns of course), all my skin (except my face and my left ear O_o) itched like fuck! And scratching felt like pure fucking bliss! It was orgasmic! So that's why Sakura was moaning and acting like that.**


	4. Shopping

Shopping

Fifteen years old Sakura clutched the small package to her chest, praying to all Gods out there that no one will see her. She cursed under her breath, damming her weakness for her friends as she ducked behind an aisle, hiding from the old, gossiping granny that lived down her street. She growled remembering how exactly she ended in this situation.

" _Please Sakura-chan! You have to help me with this! I can't go and buy_ that! _One of Hinata's cousins works there." Naturo pleaded his pink haired friend, his hands clasped in front of him. He sniffed dramatically and gave her one of his most adorable pouts. The one that never failed to make Sakura give in._

" _Then you don't need it." She tried to fight back but both of them knew how this argument will end. Naruto sniffed once again, his bottom lip trembling as fake tears gathered in the corners of his blue eyes._

" _Please Sakura-chan. You're the only one I can ask…" He whispered, his pleading gaze shredding her last barrier and Sakura sighed in surrender._

Now, if only she could get past the last rounds of aisles and head straight to the cash register without being spotted, that would be awesome. She breathed in, mentally calculating her steps. Her eyes zeroed on the cash register.

"Here we go." She mumbled and springed from her hiding spot. The destination drew in closer and closer and Sakura almost grinned before she slammed into a muscular body, the force of the impact sending her to the ground.

The pink haired medic groaned in pain, begrudgingly lifting her upper body. She glared, ready to give a piece of her mind to whomever had the atrocity to come out from between the sweets aisles and post themselves in her way. Her words, however, died in her throat as Sakura's eyes looked at the slender fingers holding out the Extra Large Magnum pack she was about to buy.

Sakura froze.

"I believe that... _this_...belongs to you Haruno-san." The painfully familiar, smooth voice of Uchiha Itachi, her teammate's older brother and the man she was crushing on for the past year, sounded in her ears and Sakura's eyes widen in mortification and humiliation. She could feel her face burning up, her blush spreading down her throat.

Sakura didn't say a word nor did she dare raise her eyes from the ground. She merely lifted her hand and mumbled a 'Thank you.' when the pack of condoms was slowly, almost carefully, placed on her open palm, Itachi's fingers brushing gently against hers.

When his feet disappeared from her line of vision, Sakura stood up and made her way to the cash register. She robotically paid for her purchase, her green eyes glued to her bag as she trudged her feet to her best friend's place. She opened the door not bothering to knock and trusted the cursed item into the blonde's chest ignoring his delighted scream.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! Now I can finally cover Sasuke-teme's room in milk filled condoms!" Sakura didn't say a word as she drew her green glowing fist back and punched Naruto in the face.

* * *

 **A.N. This chapter has not been beta-read, will take care of that later. :) (Most likely...)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/alerts and what not!**


End file.
